The flaw in the plan
by Rhasic
Summary: The dark lord has a plan. His most loyal death eater is responsible for it. What will happen?  Warning: This is a romance story between Bellatrix and Hermione.  Femslash
1. The meeting

**Hello.**

**I wrote this a few years ago, but I never had the courage to post it.**

**I have to correct some things, that's why I'm not posting all the chapters together. It'll take some time to change all the chapters to something readable.**

**English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please, let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

A meeting was taking place at the Malfoy Manor. The dark lord and his death eaters were discussing a very important plan. So important that only a few death eaters were attending.

"I need someone inside Hogwarts." Voldemort said, looking at the people sitting on the table.

The four death eaters that were there looked at him surprised.

"But, my lord, Severus Snape is there." A woman said.

"Yes, Narcissa. But you didn't let me finish." He said, looking at her dangerously. "I need someone in Hogwarts that can be near Potter. That can be friends with him."

The man next to Narcissa shifted uncomfortably.

"Certainly, my lord, you don't mean my son Draco? They hate each other, my lord." He said.

"You too didn't let me finish, Lucius." Voldemort replied, a dangerous spark in his eyes. "I need one of you to drink polyjuice potion and get in the castle, pretending to be a student."

The death eaters remained quiet.

"Oh, no one wants to do this?" The dark lord asked, looking mockingly at the four people there.

"My lord, will we enter as first years? I don't really think it will work. The boy is going to the fifth year now. We would need someone that's, at least, in the fourth year". The other man in the room said, afraid for his life for giving this opinion.

"Yes, Rodolfus, I agree with you. And I, as you should know, have already thought about that. I think that a seventh year student would be appropriate." Voldemort said, caressing his snake. "A girl to seduce Potter. Be his girlfriend. That way he won't have any doubt to go wherever she wants to go."

The other woman in the room smiled.

"That's a brilliant plan, my lord, as always." She said.

"Yes, Bellatrix, I'm brilliant." Voldemort said, looking at Nagini which was staying quietly at the corner of the room. "So, who wants to carry out my plan?"

Both men looked a bit disgusted at the thought of seducing another man and Narcissa was not very convinced by that plan.

"I will do it, my lord, with your permission." Bellatrix said, still smiling.

"Bella, I knew I could count on you." Voldemort said, an evil smile on his lips. "I have the polyjuice potion ready, a stock for the whole year. I have already killed the girl you're going to replace. Her name is Lucy Prentiss. She is from Gryffindor. As you know, tomorrow you have to go to the train. Be there on time. Go, the meeting is over. And you can't tell this to anyone. This plan cannot fail."

So they all left. Bellatrix went to her room and found a bag with all the girl's belongings and the polyjuice potion stocked in small vials. She lied on her bed and slept. She would have a long year.


	2. Friends

**As requested, this chapter is longer. Let me know what you think!**

******Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

******

* * *

**

Bellatrix, as Lucy Prentiss, went to the train station the next day by herself. The girl's parents were already dead too.

Lucy was a very beautiful girl. She looked a little like Bellatrix herself when she was that age.

'I have to find Potter and find a way to talk to him.' Bellatrix thought, looking around.

As she got closer to the train, she took a sip of polyjuice potion.

Then she found him. He was talking with his friends and was entering the train.

Smiling, Bellatrix followed them. The trio entered an empty cabin, so she pretended to be looking for one herself, but she came back a few minutes later, suppressing a mischievous smile before entering.

"I'm sorry. There aren't any other cabins free. May I stay here?" She asked as politely as she could, with an innocent smile on her face.

The redhead blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled something incoherent. Potter smiled gently and nodded. The bushy haired girl looked at her redhead friend and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sure! Here, have a sit." The girl answered, smiling gently and pointing to the seat next to hers.

"Thank you!" Bellatrix said, sitting on the offered place.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Prentiss. Lucy Prentiss. Pleased to meet you!" Bellatrix said.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said.

"R-Ronald W-weasl-ley!" Ron said, still blushing.

"Hermione Granger! Nice to meet you!" Hermione said.

The trio looked uncomfortable with her there. She pretended not to notice that. She had to stay and become close to them.

"So, you're from Gryffindor too, right?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, we are. Are you from Gryffindor too? I've never seen you before." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I'm in the last year now!" Bellatrix answered.

"Really? That's fascinating! Congratulations! Do you know what are you going to do when you graduate?" A very excited Hermione asked.

'Kill the three of you.' Bellatrix thought "Oh, I don't really know! There are so many options!" She answered.

"Yes, I know what you mean! I'm not sure either. But I've got a lot of time. You too, right? You still have the whole year to decide." Hermione said, smiling gently.

'I can't believe I have to talk to this mudblood. Oh, but I do everything for my lord.' Bellatrix thought.

They spent the rest of the trip talking. Ron, after some time, finally got back his ability to talk and joined the conversation. The trio liked the new girl, not aware she was a dangerous death eater.

When they arrived at Hogwarts and went to the Great Hall, Lucy joined them again.

"Welcome! Welcome again, old students and just welcome, new students!" Dumbledore said "Now, I won't keep you too long because I know you want to eat the delici..."

At that moment, somebody made a very strange noise. It sounded like a cough.

Dumbledore and all the people that were in the hall looked surprised. A woman that looked like a big pink frog stood up and smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, professor Dumbledore, but I want to say something." The woman said. Her voice was really annoying.

Then she started to say a lot of things. Nobody really listened. Bellatrix only listened with half of her attention. The other half was on the girl in front of her: Hermione. She was paying attention to every word the woman said. That intrigued her.

An hour later, when the pink frog finally finished talking, they started eating. They all looked very happy that they could finally eat, but Hermione had a big frown on her face.

"Hey, Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, looking at his friend.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" Hermione replied, sipping her pumpkin juice "The ministry is interfering in Hogwarts..."

Hearing what Hermione just said, Bellatrix got really surprised. The girl sounded pretty smart. But that couldn't happen. She was a mudblood. She could never be a good witch.

But soon she found out she was very wrong. As she talked to the people there, she discovered that Hermione was the brightest witch of her age.

She started to hang out with the trio and it all became even easier when she found out by reading the girl's diary that Lucy was also a bookworm. But, differently from Hermione, she had no social life at all, and had no friends.

"Hey! Hermione, why are you up so late?" Bellatrix asked one day when she spotted the girl sitting by herself on a table at the corner of the library.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Hermione greeted her "I was just studying for a transfiguration test we have tomorrow. I was practicing the spell to change a rat into a table. I still can't get the right color, though."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked.

"It turns yellow for some reason. It should be brown, like real wood, right?" Hermione asked, sounding frustrated.

"Hmm... But I don't think this spell is for fifth years. Is it?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, it isn't. But I thought it would be interesting, so I was trying. Let me show you." Hermione said, getting a rat and putting it on the floor.

She casted the spell and the rat was immediately transformed into a yellow table.

"See? It turns yellow!" Hermione said, angry and frustrated.

"Yes, this spell is very tricky. Here, let me show you." Bellatrix said.

Lucy did a complicated movement with her wand and said the spell. The rat turned into a perfect brown table.

"See? You have to do it a little bit faster. Just a little, your spell is almost perfect." Bellatrix said.

"Thanks. Let me try again." Hermione said, concentrating hard.

The table turned green.

"Bloody hell! Why can't I do this?" The girl was almost on fire now.

Bellatrix chuckled softly and went behind Hermione.

"Here, let me help you." Bellatrix said, grabbing the girl's hand.

When she touched the girl, she felt like electricity was running through her body. Trying to ignore that, she made the movement holding Hermione's hand.

"Did you get it?" Bellatrix whispered in the other girl's ear.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks..." Hermione answered, her face still a little red, but now for another reason.

Bellatrix let go of Hermione feeling really confused. What did she just do? What happened?

"W-well, it's late. I should go to the common room." Hermione said, gathering all her books.

"Yeah, I should go too. Shall we?" Bellatrix said.

The walk back to the common room was awkward. They were both thinking about the moment they just shared.

But Bellatrix was even more confused. She was not feeling disgusted or anything for touching the mudblood. She was not finding any difficulty to befriend the girl.

'What's happening? I felt like I needed to touch her. She looked so cute. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?' Bellatrix thought, already on her bed. 'She is a mudblood. I'll kill her after I get Potter. Right now I only have to think about my plan. I need to seduce potter, date him and take him to the dark lord.'

Thinking about that, she fell asleep. But she dreamed about a certain bushy haired girl.


	3. Detention

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I've been busy and I know I said I had already written all the chapters, but it turns out I need to modify them a lot. **

**I hope you haven't given up on this story!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Let me know what you think =)**

* * *

A few months after the classes started, Lucy became good friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She was trying to avoid being alone with Hermione, though.

She couldn't understand what she was feeling for the girl. She was supposed to hate her! But she didn't. The girl was smart and fun to be around.

How could that be? Wasn't she a mudblood?

She had to stop thinking about that. She had a mission to accomplish.

"Hey, Harry! Your hair looks so nice today. What did you do?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Oh... Nothing." Harry answered, blushing a little. "It never gets straight. It's all messed up."

"I like it." Lucy replied, smiling. "I think it's sexy..."

Now the boy was really embarrassed, blushing like crazy.

Smiling at the reaction, Lucy hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but you're hot, Harry." She said.

Bellatrix knew she was being very forward. But that was what she had to do. Harry would fall for her. He would.

At that moment, Umbridge, the defense against the dark arts teacher, approached them. "It's forbidden to flirt in the hallways. You should know that." She said, smiling that sick sweet smile of hers "I'm going to take a hundred points from Gryffindor for your behavior."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bellatrix complained angrily.

"You can't talk to me like that! I decide what's fair and what's not!" Umbridge replied. "You'll have detention with me tonight at eight o'clock. Don't be late or I'll take another hundred points."

"You can't do that! She did nothing wrong!" Harry said. Anger was evident in his voice.

"You too. Eight o'clock at my office." She said and left.

"That bitch!" Lucy cursed. "Oops! Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. She really is a bitch." Ron agreed.

Hermione stood there watching them quietly. She looked worried tough.

"You guys should be careful. Who knows what kind of detention she will give you." Hermione warned.

"Don't worry. We'll just do whatever she wants and we tell you about it later, alright?" Harry replied.

Bellatrix didn't think that that was a big deal. Just a detention with the frog woman, so what? It couldn't be that bad.

But she was wrong. She got at Umbridge's office at eight with Harry and knocked. The professor answered the door and smiled at them.

"Come in and sit down." She said.

They did as they were told. They saw a feather and a piece of paper.

"Now write: 'I must not defy my teachers'" She commanded.

Laughing internally about that ridiculous thing, Lucy did that. But the moment the feather touched the paper, she felt a sharp pain on her hand. As she wrote, the words were written on the back of her hand as well.

The anger she felt for that woman was growing with every word she wrote. But neither she or Harry gave in. They wrote as many times as Umbridge wanted.

They left an hour later. Her hand and Harry's were bloody.

When they reached the common room, Harry went straight to his bedroom, and Lucy went to hers. When she got there, she had a surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here up so late?" Lucy asked.

"I was waiting for you. I was worried. What happened there?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much. We just had to write some stuff." Lucy said.

Hermione looked at her and noticed that the other girl was holding her hand. "What do you have in your hand?"

"Nothing..." She lied.

"Let me see." Hermione said grabbing Lucy's hand.

Bellatrix tried to resist, but Hermione managed to see it. Her eyes opened wild.

"That monster! She can't do this!" Hermione said indignantly.

Lucy felt humiliated. How did she let some stupid witch do that to her? She was Bellatrix Lestrange! One of the most fearful witches of all time! And now the mudblood had seen the humiliating wound.

"We have to complain to Dumbledore! Let's go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said.

"No!" Lucy said immediately. She couldn't be more humiliated. "It's okay! I don't want to give her the pleasure."

"Come on, Lucy! She can't do this!"

"It's okay, Hermione. Let it go."

The bushy haired girl didn't want to let it go. But after looking into Lucy's pleading eyes, she calmed down and grabbed something from her pocket.

"I was practicing potions and this one is really good to help healing wounds and it eases the pain." She said, opening the vial and pouring some into her own hand. "Here..."

She gently grabbed Lucy's hand and rubbed the potion there. Bellatrix moaned, feeling all the pain go away.

"T-thank you..."Bellatrix whispered.

"No problem. Get some sleep, then. Goodnight." Hermione replied giving Lucy a small smile before going to her dormitory.

Bellatrix gently touched where Hermione's hand had just been.

'Her hands are so soft.' Bellatrix thought. 'Stop it! She is a mudblood. She is scum. And for heaven's sake, she is a fucking girl! A teenage girl!'

But she couldn't sleep that night. She needed to take Hermione off her head.

The next morning, Lucy was feeling like crap because of the lack of sleep. She went to the great hall to have breakfast anyway.

When she got there, Harry and his friends were already eating. They were discussing something.

"Morning, guys." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy. What happened? You look like crap." Ron asked.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep very well. I was worried about a test I have today." She lied. "What were you guys arguing about?"

"They are trashing Harry again on the papers. They are saying he's gone mad or something." Hermione answered.

"I don't understand! Why is it so hard to believe that Voldemort is back? He is back! I saw him! I'm not mad!" Harry said.

"We know Harry, but they don't want to believe he is back. They don't want to live in terror again." Hermione replied.

Bellatrix had to hold herself so that she didn't beat him. How did he dare to call the dark lord by his name?

"I'll be right back." Harry said getting up and leaving the hall.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"He's angry about all of this. Who wouldn't? They are calling him crazy because he is telling the truth!" Ron said, still eating.

"Hmm... Maybe I should go and try to calm him down?" Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but Harry kind of likes another girl, you know." Ron said.

Bellatrix was surprised.

"Another girl? Who?" Lucy asked.

"Cho Chang." Ron answered "She is from Ravenclaw. Harry's had a crush on her for a while now."

Bellatrix was really surprised. She could never have thought that she would have to fight for Harry. That was going to be a longer year than she thought.


	4. Going home

**Okay, so... I know you probably thought I dropped this story... But ****I will finish posting it, I promise!**

**I just don't know how long I'll take...**

**I was going to modify the whole story, but I don't have time, so... I'll just try to correct the grammar and then I'll post the chapters.**

**Maybe one day when my English is better I'll try to rewrite this story.**

**Thanks for the comments, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate them.**

**Now, on to the chapter...**

* * *

Around Christmas, Lucy received a letter.

"Dear Lucy,

The plan has changed. Come home.

Your parents."

Lucy wasn't expecting that. They changed the plan? Well, she hadn't seduced Potter yet, but why did they do that? Didn't they believe she could do it?

But that was not for her to decide. If the dark lord wanted her back, she would go back.

"Hey, my parents sent me a letter. They want me to go back for the holidays." Lucy said.

"Oh, I see." Harry replied. He looked a little surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Lucy asked.

"It's just that you've never talked about your parents." He answered.

"Yeah, they are always traveling, so we don't see each other that much." Bellatrix lied.

"Well, enjoy spending time with your parents then!" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, thank you. I'm going to go pack. The train leaves in two hours. I don't have much time." Lucy smiled back.

She performed a simple spell to pack everything and in a few minutes she was ready to go. When she was leaving the common room she crashed with someone.

Bellatrix was about to scream at the idiot who didn't pay attention to where they were going, but, when she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Sorry Hermione, I was a little distracted." Lucy said.

"Oh, don't worry. I was distracted too." She replied.

They looked at each other in an awkward moment of silence.

"So, have a nice trip. We'll see each other in a week, right?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah! Sure." Bellatrix answered.

That's when Bellatrix realized she would not come back and she would never talk to Hermione again. She could see her but she was sure it would not be in a good situation.

Suddenly, she felt a pain in her chest and she realized she was upset about leaving. The thought that she would never be able to talk to the girl in front of her again made her so sad that tears threatened to leave her eyes.

Bellatrix then felt an irresistible need to touch Hermione. She didn't even fight it and touched the younger girl's cheek and caressed it.

"I'll miss you." Bellatrix whispered.

They looked in each other's eyes and Bellatrix felt herself getting closer to Hermione's face. Then she did something neither of them expected. She pinned Hermione against the wall and kissed her. It was a gentle, loving kiss. Hermione hesitated for a moment, but then she kissed Lucy back.

Bellatrix's heart was beating fast and strong in her chest and the funny feeling she felt in her stomach with the amazing sensation in her mouth made her want to stop the time right there. She could spend the rest of her life kissing Hermione.

When Bellatrix realized what she was doing she broke the contact. She didn't even look at the other girl again. She just grabbed her luggage and left.

The whole trip she kept thinking about what she had done. She kissed an enemy. A mudblood. She couldn't believe that. But at the same time, the feeling of having Hermione's lips against hers was so amazing that she couldn't regret it.

Then she thought about Hermione. The girl probably was hating her right now and she was probably disgusted by her. And she didn't even know she was Bellatrix Lestrange yet.

She couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes when she remembered that was the first and last time she would ever kiss Hermione.

When Bellatrix got to the Malfoy manor, she was greeted by her sister's husband.

"Welcome back, Bellatrix. Did you manage to get good grades? " Lucius Malfoy asked with a malicious smile on his face.

"Very funny Lucius. What happened? Why was the plan changed?" Bellatrix asked.

"The dark lord will tell us in tonight's meeting." He answered. "Go get ready after you change back to your true self."

So the witch waited just a few minutes and she was Bellatrix again. She took a shower and put on her own clothes and then she went to the meeting. She was thinking about Hermione the whole time.

"Welcome, Bellatrix. How is Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked when she entered the room.

"The same, my lord." Bellatrix answered.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I called you back." He commented. "Well, I'll tell you. I have managed to enter Potter's head. I can send him visions. So I'm going to lure him to the department of mysteries. He'll take the prophecy and you will steal it from him."

"That's a brilliant plan, my lord." Bellatrix replied.

"I intend to do it soon, so be prepared. I want you all to go there because he won't give the prophecy easily and I don't want you to kill him. I and only I will do it." Voldemort warned.

When they all discussed the plan, Voldemort let them go and rest. Bellatrix was anxious just like all the others death eaters, but for a different reason...


	5. The Ministry

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**I really appreciate them! =)**

* * *

About a month later, Voldemort decided it was time to act.

He sent Harry a vision where he was torturing Sirius at the department of mysteries, so Bellatrix and almost all of the death eaters went there and waited. They saw when Harry arrived. They didn't know there would be that many people though.

When Bellatrix saw Hermione her heart skipped a beat. She would have to fight her and the girl would probably get killed.

The moment Harry got the prophecy, Lucius immediately came out of hiding and confronted him.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter." Malfoy ordered.

The group immediately looked at him with their wands up.

"Where's Sirius? "Harry asked holding the prophecy.

"Where's Sirius? " Bellatrix repeated mockingly. "Oh, you stupid fool."

"Where's him? I know you have him here! I won't let you kill him! You've already killed our friend Lucy, you won't kill anyone else!" Harry said angrily.

Bellatrix was surprised. They thought that Lucy was murdered by them, and that was the reason she didn't go back to school.

"Yeah, we really killed her. But was she your friend? Really?" Lucius laughed. "Now give me the prophecy."

Bellatrix looked at Hermione. She looked so afraid. She just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't. She had to... kill her.

"Tell me where Sirius is." Harry repeated.

"Oh, still thinking about it?" Lucius mocked. "He is not here! You believed in that illusion and came here! So, Potter, hand me the prophecy and we let you go."

"You are lying! I saw it!" Harry replied.

"You are a fool, Potter." Lucius laughed. "Give me the prophecy and everyone can go peacefully."

"Now!" Harry screamed.

All of the young witches and wizards there shot spells at the prophecies on the shelters and ran. It was chaos.

Bellatrix tried to follow the students but they were fast and they were shooting spells all over the place so it was very difficult to see them.

She heard Lucius screaming something about not hurting the boy. She didn't care about him. She just hoped Hermione would be fine.

After a long chase, they finally got them. They got trapped in a room and there was nowhere to run to.

"Now, Potter. Give me the prophecy." Lucius said.

At that time, Bellatrix realized that the boy next to Harry was Neville Longbotton.

"Oh, you're Longbotton, right? I've met you're parents, kid." Bellatrix said with an evil smile.

"I'm sure you did." He answered. His voice was full of anger.

"So, how about I give you a taste of what they felt? Or Potter could just give us the prophecy." Bellatrix said.

When they didn't answer, Bellatrix stepped forward. "Crucio!"

Neville then fell on the floor and started to scream in agonizing pain.

"Give us the prophecy." Bellatrix said when she stopped the spell.

"No Harry! Don't give it to her!" Neville screamed.

"Shut up! Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled.

At that moment, Bellatrix's eyes found Hermione's. The girl looked scared and really disgusted by her. The older witch also noticed she had blood on her face and on her body. She could only hope she was not severely hurt.

"Give me the prophecy or you will see your friend go mad before he dies." Lucius threatened.

Seeing no other choice, Harry offered the small ball to Lucius, who reached out to get it.

"Stop right there!" Someone said.

Some of the order of phoenix members arrived and started attacking the death eaters. Bellatrix started to fight her niece first. She had never even met her, but she knew who she was. When she finally hit her and the young auror fell, she moved on to Sirius, her cousin.

"Is that all you can do, little cousin?" He provoked.

Bellatrix got mad at that and shot a killing spell that hit him straight in his chest. He fell into the veil and vanished. She looked around to try to find Hermione and see if she as okay, but she couldn't see her.

She started to run to the other side of the room to try to spot her, but she heard footsteps behind her and realized she was being followed. She looked back and saw Potter running after her.

"Oh, baby Potter wants to kill me? Just because I killed your dear godfather?" Bellatrix mocked, still running.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

Bellatrix started to lure Harry out of the room, and when they reached the lobby of the ministry, Bellatrix stopped and looked at Harry.

"Oh, poor Potter. Lost the last of your family?" Bellatrix said in a baby voice.

"Shut up! Crucio!" He yelled.

Bellatrix felt a sharp pain for one second, but then it was gone. She was really surprised that the boy tried to use an unforgivable curse.

"Oh, Potter, you don't know how to cast an unforgivable curse, do you? You need to mean it, you need to really want to cause pain or you won't be able to do it. Justified rage is not enough." She said, her voice normal now. "Let me show you how it's done. Crucio!"

But the boy was fast and dodged it.

"Give me the prophecy Potter!" Bellatrix screamed between spells.

"It broke! It doesn't exist anymore!" Harry screamed back.

At that moment, Bellatrix almost fainted. If that was true, she was screwed. The dark lord would kill her.

"You're lying!" She yelled.

"No! I'm not! And he knows! He is not happy!" Harry said.

Then Voldemort appeared. He was really angry. Bellatrix threw herself at his feet.

"My lord! Please! Forgive-me! I couldn't prevent him from destroying it!" Bellatrix apologized.

"Bella, you really disappointed me." He said. "Go back and I'll deal with you later."

"But, my lord..." Bellatrix tried to argue.

"No, Bella. Go." His voice was dangerous.

So she did as she was told and went back to the Manor.

Yes, she was really screwed.


End file.
